My family, my broken heart and my revenge
by IsaWyatt
Summary: Quand une jeune fille de seize ans perd tout et que la seule chose qui la maintient en vie est l'idée de vengeance, beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer bonnes comme mauvaises.
1. Chapter 1

_**My family, my broken heart and my revenge.**_

_Prologue._

Qui aurai pu penser que cela arriverait? Qui aurait pu imaginer et prévoir la tournure des événements?

Pas moi en tout cas, il y a de cela quelques mois j'étais juste une énième Weasley sur cette Terre et voilà qu'aujourd'hui j'étais celle qui avait fait basculer la balance en faveur du mal, celle qui avait changé l'issue finale.

Je ne sais pas exactement quand j'ai commencé à changer mais je sais pourquoi. Quelques mois plus tôt j'avais tout, de la famille aimante au petit ami imparfait certes mais qui m'aimait en passant pas les amis géniaux et loyaux. Et maintenant je sais que j'avais trop perdu, trop souffert pour rester la petite et innocente Ginny.

Mes sourires qui avant je le sais étaient joyeux et mutins étaient maintenant froids et narquois et mes yeux océan qui autrefois fusillaient mes frères quand ceux-ci se montraient trop protecteur étaient dorénavant vide, vide comme mon existence.

Pendant les mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis _notre _dernière rencontre, j'avais eu le temps d'évoluer, de m'améliorer pour ensuite me perfectionner et j'avais aussi lié de surprenantes alliances qui me sont aujourd'hui bénéfiques.

Il y a de cela presque dix-huit ans Mère Nature avait commis l'erreur de permettre à Harry James Potter de vivre et je me devais de rectifier cette regrettable erreur. A cette pensée un sourire apparut sur mon visage cerné.

_Oh oui fois de Ginevra Molly Weasley il allait payer.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Je continue ou pas?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre I.**_

Je contemple d'un œil morne mon visage pâle, trop pâle tout en brossant mes cheveux de feu. Mon teint fait affreusement ressortir mes yeux rougis par les larmes trop nombreuses que j'ai versé, mes pleurs s'étaient calmés j'avais sans doute versé mon cota de larmes pour le reste de ma vie.

De grosses cernes violettes apparaissent sur mon visage démontrant mon épuisement physique et moral.

-Ginny, il est temps. Je reconnus difficilement la voix de mon frère, je quittais mon reflet des yeux pour me tourner vers le seul frère qu'il me restait, je ne sais pas si je devais compter George qui depuis la mort de Fred avait plus l'aspect d'un fantôme que d'un être humain.

_Comme nous tous. Me rappela ma conscience._

Percy était blême, avec ses yeux inquiets et fatigués ainsi que son dos voûté il me rappelait papa la bonne humeur en moins, elle était loin l'image d'un membre important du Ministère.

Je me relevais de mon fauteuil et déposais la brosse sur la coiffeuse laissant mes cheveux libres comme maman les aimaient tant, Percy m'aida à enfiler ma cape, le départ était proche. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais refusèrent de couler me brouillant la vue alors que j'attrapais difficilement la main de mon dernier et seul soutien.

Fermement accrochée à lui je fermais les yeux d'où une unique larme perla avant de dévaler ma joue, la sensation du transplanage ne se fit pas attendre, je n'avais jamais aimé transplaner mais aujourd'hui c'était insupportable parce que je savais que je ne serais pas soulagé en arrivant à destination; là bas se serait bien pire.

Quelques secondes plus tard mes pieds touchèrent le sol de l'endroit que je détestais le plus au monde, le cimetière. Étant enfant je trouvais les cimetières amusant, la mort fascinante, en grandissant j'avais compris que rien de tout cela ne l'est, la vie, elle est importante et malheureusement éphémère.

Nous avançâmes pour prendre place face au prêtre, derrière nous se trouvait un petit groupe venu dire adieu aux gens que je chérissais et pour qui j'aurais vendu mon âme au diable allant jusqu'à en mourir. Percy fit signe au prêtre de commencer avant d'attraper mes mains et de les serrer, George avait refusé de venir avant de faire une crise de nerf quand Percy avait eut le malheur d'insister.

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille le discours _émouvant _du prêtre, faisait-il ça toute la journée? Parlait-il de la mort de l'au-delà alors qu'il n'en savait strictement rien, alors qu'il vivait dans des chimères? Je ne savais rien à propos de la mort, d'après certaines croyances notre âme s'échapper de notre corps après la mort pour aller rejoindre ses semblables et moi je n'y croyais pas, pour commettre de tels actes les Hommes ne devaient pas posséder d'âme ou alors celle-ci était noirci par le mal qu'ils répandaient.

Ni tenant plus je me levais pour m'avancer jusqu'aux cercueils, je les effleurais tous un par un et personne ne vint m'en empêcher.

Devant celui de papa mes yeux s'embuèrent, je les essuyais voulant me montrer la plus courageuse possible.

Devant celui de maman, je passais une main dans mes mèches de feu alors que mon cœur se brisa.

Devant celui de Bill, mes genoux tremblèrent mais je fis tout pour rester debout, la tête haute.

Devant celui de Charlie, je cédais et laissais malgré tout les sanglots s'emparaient de mon corps.

Arrivée face au dernier, celui de Fred, je leurs murmura ma promesse de vengeance alors que mon âme noircissait peu à peu.

* * *

-Ginny, s'il te plaît fait attention à toi. Je ne répondis pas me contentant de me tourner vers Percy, il plongea son regard dans le mien attendant probablement une réaction qui ne vint pas. Depuis les enterrements je me sentais vide, rien de m'atteignait je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour parler depuis.

-J'ai vu ta liste de professeur. Continua-t-il, j'haussais les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire?

Au début de l'été je m'étais injuriais tout en parlant des sales tours que je pourrais faire à nos _charmants _professeurs avec Fred et George. Les Carrow venaient enseigner la Défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, même si à mon avis nous allions plus parler de magie noire qu'autre chose.

Percy se pencha et m'embrassa sur le front, depuis _leurs_ morts il se montrait plus démonstratif qu'avant alors que je préférais rester de marbre face à ses marques d'affections. Je refusais de me reposer sur lui; si il venait à lui arriver quelque chose cette fois-ci je n'y survivrais pas.

Je m'éloignais rapidement de lui avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express, je n'allais pas dans mon compartiment habituel préférant aller dans un plus en retrait, plus au calme. Mon regard perdu dans l'horizon je réfléchissais et essayais de comprendre comment le jour qui devait être le plus beau de la vie de Bill était devenu le pire de ma vie. Je me souvenais de tout, de chaque détail, de la robe de Fleur à la taille du gâteau, tout était gravé en moi au fer chaud.

Je n'avais pas passé une nuit paisible depuis ce jour-là, me remémorant sans cesse chaque mots, chaque gestes de ce jour. Mon état de fatigue intense me rappelait ma première année quand Tom avait prit possession de moi, qu'il se jouait de moi, mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer et je luttai contre la stupide réaction de mon corps face à l'inactivité.

_-BILL! NON! Maman voulut s'interposer mais un mangemort la retint de force, Ron avait passé ses bras autour de mes épaules pour ne pas que j'intervienne alors que le corps sans vie de Bill tomba au sol. Fleur poussa un hurlement de rage avant de se lancer dans un duel à mort avec Bellatrix, quelques secondes plus tard le corps de la Vélane rejoint celui de son mari._

_-Que Harry Potter se montre ou il y aura d'autres mort. Ricana Lestrange, je tournais discrètement mon regard vers le roux que je savais être Harry, maman fit la même chose que moi ainsi que papa. Ne voyant pas de réaction un Avada jaillit de la baguette d'un mangemort pour atteindre Fred à la poitrine sous nos supplications._

_Ne supportant plus se spectacle j'ouvris la bouche pour désigner Harry, du coin de l'œil je vis Hermione faire un discret signe à Ron qui posa sa main sur ma bouche m'empêchant de révéler la vérité, de sauver des membres de notre famille._

_-Toujours pas d'Harry Potter à ce que je vois. Siffla Bellatrix moqueuse jusqu'au bout. Maman se tourna vers Harry le suppliant du regard mais il ne réagit pas ne cessant de fixer les corps sans vie qui se trouvait là._

_-Allons-y. Murmura Hermione, Harry hocha discrètement la tête alors que l'emprise sur mes épaules disparaissait. Maman fixait toujours Harry qui se trouvait à ma droite._

_-Je t'en pries. Chuchota-t-elle. Moins d'une seconde plus tard le « flop » caractéristique des transplanages se faisait entendre montrant aux mangemorts leur erreur. Face à ce départ j'espérais que les mangemorts partent et nous laissent tranquilles, au lieu de sa Bellatrix se mit à jurer._

_-Faîtes le ménage. Cracha-t-elle à des mangemorts, je fermais les yeux attendant la mort. Des bruit de corps qui tombaient au sol me firent ouvrir les yeux, autour de moi se trouvait les corps de ma famille. J'entendis des pas et des murmures; je tournais la tête, l'Ordre venait d'arriver avec Percy et George qui se précipitèrent vers les corps sans vie de nos parents et de nos frères._

_-_Ginny! Ginny! Je sursautais en ouvrant les yeux à cause de ce réveil brutale et aussi à cause de la paires d'yeux globuleux qui me fixait et qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage.

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Me confia Luna toujours aussi rêveuse, je ne lui répondis pas, à la place je me levais pour attraper mon uniforme qui dépassait de ma valise. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie du wagon pour aller me changer aux toilettes quand Luna m'arrêta en m'attrapant par le bras.

-Ne t'inquiètes dont pas Ginny je suis sûre que les Lornions prennent bien soin de ta famille. Je fermais les poings m'attendant à ressentir un excès de rage et pourtant je ne ressentis rien du tout en plus de cette douleur qui ne me quittait jamais. Finalement je sortis laissant Luna seule alors que la porte claquer avec une certaine violence.

* * *

-Suite à la douloureuse épreuve qu'est la mort d'Albus Dumbledore le Ministère a décidé de me nommer Directeur. Ma première action sera donc de rétablir l'ordre dans l'école c'est pourquoi vous aurez deux nouveaux professeurs, Alecto Carrow vous enseignera dorénavant l'Étude des Moldus alors que le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal sera assuré par Amycus Carrow. Souhaitez-leur la bienvenue. Siffla le nouveau directeur réclamant les applaudissements des élèves qui peureux obéirent alors que les Serpentards heureux d'être au pouvoir applaudissaient de bon cœur.

Je posais mon coude sur la table appuyant ma tête dessus, épuisée et ennuyée je me mis à bailler n'obéissant pas à Rogue. Le regard de celui-ci passa de table en table lorgnant les élèves qui osaient le défier, arrivé à celle des Gryffondor son attention se fixa sur trois d'entre nous, Neville,Seamus et moi.

-Je vois que certain on décidé de se rebeller. Remarqua Rogue avec sarcasme, Neville sera les poings alors que Seamus fusillait le nouveau directeur du regard, moi je me contentais de garder les yeux ouverts me fichant royalement de ce qui se passait autour.

-Je pense que la présence de nouvelles règles fera du bien à tout le monde. Que la répartition commence! La porte de la grande salle pour laisser apparaître le visage pincée de Minerva McGonagall qui était suivit par des premières années effrayés. La répartition se passa à peu près normalement si l'on trouvait normal que la majorité des élèves soit envoyé à Serpentard, nous les griffons étions bien peu à notre table.

Une fois que les plat apparurent je me servis très peu n'ayant plus tellement l'appétit, des murmures se firent entendre à notre table.

-Si il croit que l'on va se laisser faire. Grogna Seamus en tapant légèrement sur la table, Neville approuva d'un signe de tête alors que Lavande et Parvati se penchaient légèrement vers eux.

-Que comptez-vous faire les garçons? Chuchota Lavande en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la table des professeurs.

-Je ne sais pas mais il faut réagir, on ne peut pas les laisser gagner. Ragea Neville.

-Laissez tomber. Murmurais-je, c'est la toute première fois que je prenais la parole depuis des semaines. Toutes les personnes qui m'avaient entendus se retournèrent vers moi, interloqués, ils devaient être au courant de mon manque de discussion. Ma soudaine envie de parler détourna légèrement la conversation.

-Tiens t'es plus muette, toi. Seamus me fit un sourire qu'il semblait vouloir rendre joyeux, je n'eus qu'à le regarder une seconde pour voir que tout dans son attitude était faux. Mes semaines de silence avaient au moins eut le mérite d'affiner légèrement ma vision, j'avais passé tellement de temps à observer les gens autour de moi, ces gens qui malgré les malheurs qui arrivés chaque jour continuaient de vivre.

-Vous allez vous faire attraper et torturer. J'évitais de parler trop fort, pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais parce que ma gorge me brûlait, que les professeurs sachent le sujet de notre discussion m'importait peu. Mon appétit brusquement coupé je me levais pour quitter la Grande Salle, étant préfète je connaissais le mot de passe.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça? Toi Ginny Weasley l'une des personnes les plus courageuses de notre maison. Dit Seamus juste assez fort pour que seulement notre table et peut être celle des Serdaigles entendent.

J'ignorais sa remarque et continuais ma route, tôt ou tard Seamus apprendrait que le courage ne servait à rien.

* * *

_Merci à philae89 et marie._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre II.**_

Mes yeux se fermèrent peu à peu et alors que j'allais plonger dans l'inconscience un énorme boucan se fit entendre ma faisant sursauter. Le tableau pivota laissant entrer Neville et Seamus, ils étaient tous deux essoufflés et quand ils réussirent à retrouver un semblant de respiration Seamus éclata de rire.

-T'as vu leurs têtes. Ricana-t-il. Neville qui avait lui aussi un petit sourire lui fit les gros yeux.

-Tais toi tu veux réveiller toute la tour ou quoi? Je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller me coucher et donc de faire remarquer ma présence. Quand ils me virent ils se figèrent avant de légèrement se détendre en voyant que je n'étais pas en colère et que je ne leur retirerais pas de points.

-Ginny tu nous as fait peur. Je récupérais mon livre avant de me diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs mais avant que je ne les atteignent Neville me prit le livre des mains, il lit le titre avant de me regarder perdu.

-Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre les sortilèges informulés? Me demanda-t-il, je ne lui répondis pas et lui repris le livre des mains. Je pensais que les personnes seraient habitués à mon manque de parole au bout d'une semaine, je m'étais lourdement trompé ils continuaient de me poser des questions auxquelles je ne répondais jamais, restant muette.

-Neville tu savais quand plus d'être muette elle était sourde? L'année dernière j'aurais très certainement répondu à Seamus tout en lui lançant un sortilège Chauve-furie, alors que là je préférais le laisser parler, il ne savait rien, strictement rien. Il pensais changer le monde en écrivant des messages sur les murs et en se rebellant contre l'autorité alors que les seules choses que rapportaient sa stupidité c'était des heures de colles et s'il continuait comme ça il était évident que les Doloris arriveraient eux aussi.

Alors que je posais l'un de mes pieds sur la troisième marche une voix froide se fit entendre.

-Que vois-je? Trois élèves en dehors de leur dortoir alors que le couloir menant aux cachots vient tout juste d'être saccager. Intéressant; très intéressant venez avec moi nous allons nous expliquer. Susurra Rogue d'une voix moqueuse, le tableau était encore ouvert de son intrusion dans la salle commune.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver alors que mon ouïe était fine, il avait du être extrêmement silencieux.

-Monsieur, Ginny n'y est pour rien. Contesta Neville, je ne niais rien et redescendit les quelques marches que j'avais monté pour aller vers le directeur.

-Je me moque bien de vos excuses ou de votre histoire Mr Londubat même si celle-ci doit pourtant être passionnante. Suivez-moi et en silence. Je pense que vous avez fait assez de dégâts pour la soirée. Il fit demi tour et partit, après quelques minutes de marche je m'aperçus que nous allions en direction des cachots ou nous attendez les professeurs Carrow, derrière moi j'entendis Seamus jurer de surprise.

-Mister Finnigan soyez poli je vous pris. Venez avec moi. Cracha Amycus, Seamus passa à côté de moi et me bouscula légèrement en rejoignant le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Mister Londubat avec moi, Miss Weasley avec Mrs Carrow. Je ne pense pas qu'elle vous pose trop de problème. Dit-il en s'adressant à mon professeur qui hocha la tête de satisfaction avant de se diriger vers une salle de classe, je le suivis et entrais. Dès que la porte fut fermé la mangemort ferma la porte d'un mouvement de baguette avant d'insonoriser la pièce, elle se retourna vers moi un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Alors Miss Weasley on s'amuse à saccager un couloir. Elle s'appuya contre le bureau professorale et me fit signe de m'installer sur une chaise, j'obéis plus par fatigue que par envie.

-J'aimerai une réponse Miss. S'impatienta-elle. Je fronçais les sourcils, elle n'avait pas posé de question, du coin de l'œil je la vis dégainer sa baguette, elle s'approcha pour me l'appuyer au niveau de la gorge. Je tournais la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole, vu son silence elle aussi devait attendre que je parle. Mais je ne dis rien, j'avais appris à être patience, à dompter mon caractère.

-Je vois que vous préférez rester silencieuse, ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai une très bonne méthode pour faire parler les gens. Je sentis plus que je ne vis le sortilège, j'avais l'impression d'être écartelé, je me laissais tomber au sol espérant que la fraîcheur des pierres m'aideraient à calmer le feu qui brûlait en moi, sans succès. Le sortilège s'arrêta et je pus reprendre mon souffle que j'avais retenu tout le long de la torture, mes lèvres étaient en sang suite à mes morsures pour retenir mes cries, le goût de rouille se répandit dans ma bouche.

-Toujours rien à dire. Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille d'une voix moqueuse, n'obtenant pas de réponde elle réitéra son geste, le second sortilège m'atteint au dos alors que j'étais en train de me relever, je retombais au sol mais cette fois-ci en plus de la brûlure j'eus une vive douleur à la tête. La nausée me prit et je vomis par terre aux pieds de la mangemort., j'en profitais pour passer une main sur ma tempe, en la retirant je vis du sang. J'avais probablement dû me cogner en tombant, je restais au sol mais me retournais sur le dos pour plonger mon regard dans celui de mon professeur qui avait l'air en colère.

Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines j'eus un sourire pas un sourire joyeux mais un sourire moqueur, sa colère m'amusait, en utilisant Doloris sur Doloris elle me prouvait sa faiblesse. Elle avait besoin de moi et ça l'ennuyait, pire que ça, je pense qu'elle aurait préféré se faire couper un bras que de me demander quelque chose.

-Professeur que voulez-vous réellement? Ma voix était étrangement rauque, cause de mon long silence.

-Enfin vous vous décidez à parler. Moi qui croyez que vous étiez devenu sourde. Son ton était teinté de sarcasme et de colère ce qui fit agrandir mon sourire, mes joues et ma mâchoire me faisaient mal n'étant plus habitué à faire des sourires.

- Pourquoi souriez-vous Miss? Ne vous rendez vous pas compte d'à quel point vous êtes pathétique. Ses yeux me fusillèrent du regard.

-Moi au moins j'en ai conscience. Le sortilège partit et me toucha l'épaule droite, ce n'était pas un Doloris, ma peau se taillada formant une longue entaille assez profonde, ma chemise blanche d'uniforme devint rouge alors qu'un gémissement de douleur m'échappa faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage d'Alecto alors que le mien disparaissait sur le coup de la surprise, j'haletais n'arrivant pas à reprendre ma respiration qui devint sifflante voir inexistante.

La mangemort appuya sur ma blessure me faisant ouvrir vivement les yeux.

-Où est Potter? Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche espérant qu'elle me croit et qu'elle fasse disparaître la douleur qui était insupportable.

-Mauvaise réponde. Je sentis ma peau se déchirer au niveau de ma cuisse gauche, je ne retins plus ni mes cris, ni mes larmes. Ma vue était brouillé alors que je me vidais petit à petit de mon sang, j'allais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Inconsciemment l'idée que c'était peut être mieux me vint, c'est vrai si je mourais je retrouverais ma famille, la souffrance n'était qu'un bonus pour ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse.

J'arrêtais de gigoter sentant mes jambes s'engourdir peu à peu, mes yeux se fermèrent alors que j'entendis un bruit que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer. L'un de mes rêves avait été de mourir entouré de ma famille, de mes enfants et de mon mari, c'était bien loin de la situation actuelle, moi agonisant dans une flaque de sang, face à une folle prête à me torturer pour savoir où se trouvait mon ex que je souhaitais voir mourir.

Mes yeux se révulsèrent alors que ma poitrine s'affaissait, je laissais l'air me quitter sans chercher à résister, sans chercher à vivre.

_**-O-**_

_Une douce chaleur me fit soupirais de bonheur, la douleur_ _avait disparu apaisant mon corps et mon cœur, je savais ou je me trouvais même les yeux fermés je serais le reconnaître l'endroit entre mille. Je gardais les yeux fermés voulant profiter encore un peu de l'odeur de fleur,d'herbe fraîchement coupé et de gâteau à la cannelle._

_-Allez Ginny on sait que t'es réveillé. Se moqua une voix à mon oreille, un souffla chaud me chatouilla. Je souris en ouvrant les yeux, aux pieds de mon lit se trouvait presque toute ma famille, mon père, ma mère, Bill, Charlie, Fred et Fleur._

_-Vous êtes tous là. Fis-je inutilement remarquer mais j'étais tellement heureuse que cela m'importait peu._

_-Mon bébé. Pleura maman, elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, je m'y blottis avec plaisir retrouvant la douce étreinte maternelle qui la caractérisait tant, elle se mit à me caresser les cheveux avec tendresse._

_-Que fais-tu ici Ginny? Que s'est-il passé? Papa s'approcha pour s'installer aux côtés de maman sur le lit, je me redressais pour laisser de la place aux autres qui comprirent et s'installèrent autour de moi._

_-Ginny? Me redemanda papa, je lui souris tendrement._

_-Rien d'important papa, ne vous en faîtes pas. Ils me regardèrent drôlement._

_-Si c'est important, tu ne serais pas là sinon. Tu ne serais pas …Bill n'acheva pas sa phrase, il semblait en colère, Fleur à ses côtés lui prit la main et me sourit, sourire que je lui rendis._

_-Je ne serais pas morte, c'est ça que tu veux dire? J'en parlais avec légèreté, je me sentais entière après presque deux mois en zombi, je revivais enfin. Tout me paraissait plus beau, plus lumineux me prouvant que je n'avais pas assez profiter, me montrant que j'étais passé à côté de beaucoup de trop de choses qui pourtant étaient merveilleux._

_-Comment peux-tu en parler aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas normal Ginny, tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu dois vivre, tu en a encore l'occasion. Je regardais Fred en penchant la tête sur le côté._

_-Fred je suis heureuse, tu dis que ce n'est pas normal. Mais l'ais-je déjà été? Et est-ce normal de perdre presque toute sa famille alors que l'on a seulement seize ans? Non je ne pense pas et puis la mort et la suite de la vie._

_-Ginny! Maman semblait choqué par mes paroles._

_-Maman, c'est la vérité. Et ouis je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde ou __**ils**__ sont encore en vie. Ma voix n'était qu'un murmura alors que je laissais échapper mes larmes de soulagement. _

_-Pardonnez-moi. Les suppliais-je, ils me regardèrent les sourcils froncés._

_-Nous ne t'en voulons pas ma chérie. Je posais la tête dans le cou de maman laissant échapper tous ce que je retenais depuis leurs morts._

_-Je vous avez promis de vous venger et je n'ai rien fais, je me contente de rester amorphe alors que je pourrais les pourchasser, les faire payer. Je n'arrive même pas à en vouloir au mangemorts, ce n'est pas eux que je veux voir mort. J'ai l'impression de devenir un monstre, la mort de m'atteint plus et je sais que je serais capable des __**les **__tuer._

_-Ma belle de pleures pas. Tout va bien. Papa passa une main des mes boucles rousses, je sentis quelqu'un serrait mes mains, en baissant la tête je vis que plusieurs mains se trouvaient sur celles-ci, ils avaient tous posés une mains sur les miennes._

_-Tu ne dois pas de sentir coupable, petite sœur. Tu n'as rien fais de ma. Me rassura Charlie, maman resserra son étreinte avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille._

_-Moi aussi Ginny je leurs en veux, j'ai toujours eu confiance en Harry et Hermione et pourtant ils ont laissés mes enfants mourir devant moi avant de partir avec mon dernier fils. A cause d'eux j'ai tout perdu. Je me rappellerais toujours de ce qui s'est passé, je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles, tu n'as rien fais de mal._

_-Je veux leur faire payer. Mon regard se posa sur la fenêtre, elle était ouverte laissant le soleil pénétrait dans ma chambre, je pus revoir la plaine ou j'allais jouer avec mes frères étant enfants. Personne ne parla, je voulais qu'ils prennent conscience de se que j'allais faire, de se que je devais faire si je retournais dans ma prison qu'est la vie._

_-Si je dois repartir je ferais tout pour qu'ils meurent, même Ronald, je ne le tuerais pas moi-même mais je ne le sauverais pas non plus. Je devrais devenir méchante, mauvaise, je vais devenir un monstre. Je tentais de rendre ma voix impassible même si j'avais des trémolos dans la voix._

_-Tu ne serais jamais mauvaise à nos yeux, quoique tu fasses. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de papa, son regard était sincère alors que les autres hochaient la tête doucement._

_-Tu n'es pas u monstre sœurette et puis de toute manière à mes yeux tu seras toujours la petite fille qui s'est mise à pleurer quand elle a eut ses premières règles parce que c'était la preuve qu'elle n'était pas un garçon. _

_J'eus un sourie tendre en me rappelant cette journée, ils étaient tous venus me réconforter en me disant qu'ils m'aimaient même si j'étais une fille alors que maman était plus fière que jamais à l'idée que je devenais une jeune fille._

_J'eus un vertige, je m'accrochais à maman et Bill pour ne pas retomber dans les vapes, ce fut en croisant leurs regards rassurants que je compris ce qui se passait._

_-Non… pas déjà… non. Ma voix était faible alors que ma vue devenait flou, je sentis les pressions sur mes mains diminuaient alors que quelque m'embrassa sur le front, un dernier murmure me parvint._

_-On t'aime Ginny…quoique tu doives faire pour trouver la paix._

_**-O-**  
_

Mes yeux se rouvrirent, l'air entra brusquement dans mes poumons ce qui me fit tousser, je relevais la tête et croisé le regard soulagé de Severus Rogue qui remit son masque impassible quand il vit que je l'observais.

-Enfin vous êtes réveillé Miss. J'ai cru que vous n'ouvririez jamais les yeux. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer dans votre dortoir. Je me redressais sur le lit pour observer la pièce, elle était luxueusement décoré avec du vert et du gris clair, mon regard se posa sur une photographie qui se trouva sur la table de chevet, une jeune femme s'y trouva, elle était rousse et avait les yeux vert. Un raclement de gorge interrompit mon observation, Rogue me regardait agacé.

-Vous feriez mieux d'y aller Miss. Comprenant le message je me relevais doucement entendant le vertige qui ne vint pas, je quittais la pièce. Je regardais autour de moi pour me repérer, je n'avais aucune idée de où se trouvait les appartements des professeurs dans le château.

Des bruits de course attirèrent mon attention, je n'eus pas la temps de réagir qu'une élève de cinquième année déboula d'un couloir et me bouscula, elle était blonde avec de beaux cheveux bouclés. Elle me regarda une seconde avant de repartir en courant, elle avait rapidement tourné la tête mais j'avais eu le temps de voir ses rougis et ses joues humides. Je fronçais les sourcils en cherchant le nom de l'élève, je connaissais presque tout les élèves de l'école alors pourquoi son prénom de me revenait pas?

Je marchais sans réellement m'en rendre compte toujours perdues dans mes pensées j'empruntais différents passages secrets qui me menèrent à la tour des Gryffondors, je donnais le mot de passe, montais dans mon dortoir qui était vide tout comme la salle commune. Les cours avaient déjà dû commencer, je me déshabillais une fois arrivé à la salle de bain, face au miroir j'étudiais mes différentes blessures. Une longue cicatrice se trouvait sur mon épaule droite, elle remontait jusqu'à ma nuque, celle de ma cuisse était moins imposante, les deux étaient encore rougeâtre malgré les soins du directeur.

Je grimaçais en retraçant ces cicatrices qui marqueraient ma peau à vie, une fois de plus l'idée que tout était de la faute d'Harry me vint, s'il ne s'était pas approché de ma famille Alecto ne m'aurait pas interrogé, elle ne se serait pas énervé et ne m'aurait pas jeté ses sorts qui s'étaient incrustés en moi comme du venin.

Je quittais mon reflet du regard pour me diriger vers la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur moi je réfléchissais. Que devais-je faire pour attirer le trio dans un piège? Seule je n'y arriverais jamais, je devais les prendre de vitesse. Ils étaient partis pour récupérer quelque chose qui avait probablement un rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il fallait que j'ai cet ou ces objets avant eux, ainsi ils seraient en position de faiblesse.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors qu'une idée me vint, je ne me sentais plus vraiment coupable. Personne ne m'en voudrait, _**ma **_famille me l'avait dit.

* * *

_Merci à philae89 et GinLynn, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions mais je ne pouvais avancer sans ce chapitre,mais ne vous inquiétez pas la vengeance commence bientôt avec l'idée de Ginny. _

_On se retrouve au prochain chapitre. XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre III.**_

_Une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard est prévu samedi._

_J'aimerai te voir, il faut qu'on parle._

_S'il te plaît c'est important._

_Ginny._

Je soupirais en regardant mon message, j'espérais qu'il viendrait pour que l'on s'explique. Je savais que si je lui parlais de mon plan il serait le premier à m'aider.

-_Occulto. _Murmurais-je en plaçant le bout de ma baguette contre le parchemin, l'encre s'effaça peu à peu. Je repris ma plume pour écrire un autre message.

_Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis longtemps._

_J'espère que tu vas bien._

_Je t'aime._

_Ta petite sœur._

Je savais qu'il comprendrait le message, je n'étais pas du genre à révéler mes sentiments même sur papier. Je me dirigeais vers la volière pour poster ma lettre, en venant faire ma sixième année à Poudlard j'avais refusais de prendre Coq avec moi, j'étais donc obligé d'utiliser un hibou de l'école. Depuis que Rogue était directeur tous les messages étaient lus avant leurs envois, pour qu'aucune information ne quitte l'enceinte de l'école, cette méthode n'était pas sans rappeler l'ancien régime d'Ombrage.

Arrivée là-bas j'attrapais le premier hibou, lui attachais la missive, il s'envola rapidement. Je pris le chemin de la Grande Salle, c'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et mon ventre commençait à gargouiller, en passant devant les toilettes de filles j'entendis des pleurs. Je poussais la porte, pour voir la même fille que tout à l'heure appuyée contre les lavabo, essayant difficilement de se relever sous le poids des sanglots qui secouaient son corps.

Je voulais peut être me venger des trois traîtres mais il n'en est pas moins qu'une part de moi éprouva de la compassion pour cette jeune fille, qu'elle soit à Serpantard ou pas. Je poussais doucement la porte ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer, elle se figea quand elle aperçut mon reflet dans le miroir.

-Que me veux-tu? Sa voix était brisée tout comme elle, je m'approchais et posais une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Je ne sais pas. Et c'était la vérité je ne savais pas pourquoi je souhaitais l'aider, je ne la connaissais pas mais son chagrin me touchait ce qui était étrange vu qu'à part de la colère et de la lassitude je n'avais éprouvé aucun autre sentiment depuis des semaines.

Je me revis en première année dans ces toilettes, je venais ici pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps. C'était probablement l'endroit le plus tranquille du château, à part Mimi personne ne venait ici.

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard ambrés dans le mien, c'est à ce moment la que je compris le pourquoi de ma présence alors que j'aurais pu continuer ma route et faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu mes une lueur traversa son regard.

Cette même lueur hantée mes yeux depuis la mort de ma famille, la souffrance de l'adolescente avait fait écho à la mienne, y répondant en rajoutant quelque chose de plus. La jeune fille semblait effrayé ce que je n'étais plus, à certains moments j'avais l'impression d'être invincible, j'avais tellement vécu que presque rien ne me surprenait. Certaines personnes me trouveraient suicidaire et arrogante alors que je me montrais juste réaliste.

Je continuais de m'approcher d'elle ne la voyant pas réagir, elle semblait perdue, ne sachant pas quoi dire, quoi faire.

-Tu vas te faire mal. Remarquais-je en désignant ses mains, fermement accrochées aux lavabos ses jointures devenaient blanches.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher, je suis une Serpentard. Là ou moi j'avais choisi l'impassibilité elle choisissait l'agressivité allant même jusqu'à me défier en resserrant l'emprise de ses mains sur le lavabo. Je lui adressais un sourire triste et fit demi-tour alors que j'allais atteindre la porte je me retournais pour la regarder une dernière fois.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je sais juste une chose, tu peux crier, te faire du mal et blesser les gens autour de toi, la douleur ne disparaîtra pas. Elle s'incruste en toi comme du venin qui te tues peu à peu et malheureusement elle ne part pas. Je lis dans tes yeux de la peur et de l'espoir, moi je n'avais rien de tout ça.

Je fermais les yeux retenant mes larmes, avant de reprendre ma route.

-Astoria Grenngrass. Murmura-t-elle, sa voix semblait légèrement plus assurée mais je savais qu'à la moindre fissure, au moindre choc sa fausse assurance partirait en éclat.

-Gin..Elle me coupa:-Ginny Weasley je sais. J'ai appris pour tes parents et tes frères…je suis désolé.

Je tournais la tête et croisais son regard qui contrairement à ceux des Gryffondors, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle n'était pas emplit de pitié, son regard ambré me transperça. Elle comprenait ma douleur parce qu'elle aussi souffrait.

Après un dernier regard je quittais finalement les toilettes pour me diriger vers la Grande Salle, à peine suis-je entrée dans la salle que je sentis plusieurs regards sur moi. Je relevais la tête voulant voir qui me fixait même si je me doutais de l'identité de voyeurs, c'était Rogue et Alecto Carrow.

J'ignorais leurs regards et me dirigeais vers la table des Griffons, je m'assis et me servis. Neville arriva quelques minutes après moi, il était couvert de boue.

-Ginny ça va? Il semblait inquiet, je lui fis un sourire forcé. Je ne lui dirais rien au sujet de ma _punition._

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ouvrit de grand yeux ne s'attendant pas à avoir de réponse.

-Tu parles? Je serrais les dents ne voulant pas me montrer méchante, il compris sa bêtise et m'offrit un sourire contrit.

-Avec Seamus on a parlé et on a eu une super idée. On aimerait que tu nous aide.

Je fronçais les sourcils et pinçais mes lèvres m'attendant au pire.

_**-O-**_

Appuyée contre l'arbre qui dissimulait la cabane hurlante, j'attendais en espérant qu'il vienne. Un éclat roux attira mon attention, il venait d'arriver. J'attendis qu'il soit à quelques mètres pour le rejoindre, étant plus petite que lui je relevais la tête pour l'étudier. Les traits tirés, les yeux cernés, le teint pâle George faisait penser à un Inferius, il me regarda une seconde avant de se retourner pour regarder la village que nous surplombions.

-Que veux-tu Ginny? Soupira-t-il, je me mordis la lèvre, j'avais beau savoir qu'il finirait par accepter de m'aider je ne savais pas qu'elle serait sa première réaction.

-Je veux me venger. Soufflais-je, sa réaction de se fit pas attendre il se retourna pour me fixer.

-Tu veux t'attaquer à des Mangemorts? Je secouais la tête.

-Nous savons tout les deux qui sont les vrais coupables, George. Il ricana me faisant baisser les yeux.

-Tu veux tuer le Survivant, Hermione et Ron, notre propre frère? Il semblait incrédule, je fermais les yeux avant de lâcher une information que j'espérais ne devoir révéler à personne.

-J'ai failli mourir. Je relevais la tête et la tournais pour ne pas affronter son regard qui devait maintenant être furieux.

-Quoi? Cria-t-il, les oiseaux qui se trouvaient à proximité s'envolèrent.

-Je me suis faites torturer, mon bourreau voulait savoir où se trouvait Harry. Le fait que je ne le sache pas la considérablement énervée et ça a dégénéré. Plus je parlais, plus ma gorge se serrait, la nausée me prit mais je la refoulé de toute mes forces.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça? Sa voix était sèche, c'était son moyen à lui de me faire comprendre qu'il était inquiet.

-Je les ai vu. Ça peut paraître fou mais j'ai vu notre famille, George. Et je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde ou les responsables sont en liberté, que ce soit notre frère ou pas, il nous a trahi il doit donc payer. Il faut que je venge notre famille et j'ai besoin de toi. Il souffla et je sus que c'était presque gagné.

-Tu les as vraiment vus? J'hochais la tête.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, ils étaient heureux, Fred aussi mais son regard avait perdus la lueur qu'il avait quand vous étiez tout les deux. Il baissa la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs, si maman aurait été là elle aurait probablement piquée une crise.

-Te rends-tu comptes que l'on devra probablement s'allier aux mangemorts, aux personnes qui les ont tués.

-Si Potter n'était pas né, nous n'en serions pas là. Sifflais-je mauvaise.

-Que dois-je faire? Ma colère s'évapora et je lui fis un sourire, un obstacle en moins.

-J'ai besoin que tu les fasses venir à Poudlard, il faut qu'ils sachent que le résistance prend place. Neville et Seamus veulent reformer l'A.D.

George se mit à marcher nous en parlant, il était probablement nerveux.

-Comment le sais-tu? Demanda-t-il.

-Neville est venu m'en parler, il dit que je suis une excellente sorcière et qu'ils ont besoin de moi. Expliquais-je en grimaçant, Neville ne se rendait même pas compte de la stupidité de sa demande.

-Et je pari que notre Londubat national ne sait rien. N'obtenant pas de réponse il s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers moi.

-Qui est au courant à part moi? Je fis une légère grimace.

-La famille. Il eut un léger sourire en secouant la tête.

-Expliques le plan petite sœur. Finit-il par lâcher.

-Comme je te le disais, il faut les faire venir à Poudlard. Il faut qu'ils se croient en sécurité là bas comme ça leur garde sera baissé. J'ai pensé que tu aurais une idée pour faire passer l'info, j'ai une idée pour obtenir « l'aide » des mangemorts mais ça ne sera pas simple. On ne peux pas le faire maintenant.

-Vas-tu réintégrer l'A.D? Questionna-t-il.

-Pas tout de suite, ça serait trop suspect. Il faut que j'attende qu'un ou deux Doloris tombent, comme ça je passerais pour la gentille qui soutient son frère, sa meilleure amie et son ex petit ami. Mon ton était moqueur.

-Où as-tu appris à être comme ça? George me regardait impressionné.

-A vos côtés, j'ai appris à mentir et manipuler avec Fred et toi. Avant que vous ne m'appreniez je rougissais et baissais la tête rien qu'en pensant à mentir. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-On t'aura au moins appris ça. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

La seconde d'après il avait transplané.

_**-O-**_

-….et les Bliochor sont vraiment rares. J'haussais un sourcils n'écoutant Luna qu'à moitié, cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle me parlait des Fa-machin et des Bli-truc.

Emmitouflées dans nos capes nous étions assises sur un banc dans le parc, les températures avaient considérablement baissé mais le temps restait tout de même assez doux pour une mi-novembre.

-Ginny…Ginny… GINNY! Je me retournais pour voir Neville s'approcher rapidement de moi, il me faisait signe avec ses bras de peur que je ne l'ai pas vu. Me retenant de lever les yeux aux ciels je le rejoignis rapidement.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Lui demandais-je tout en espérant qu'il ait une raison valable de crier, attirant ainsi l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes, il ne put répondre à cause de sa respiration saccadé et se contenta de me tendre une lettre.

_Coucou Neville._

_Je sais que c'est interdit mais voilà une liste des nouveaux produits du magasin._

_Je sais que cela t'as toujours intéressé._

_Prends soin de Ginny, jures moi d'être le frère qu'elle n'a plus._

_George Weasley._

-Et alors? Je ne voyais pas le problème.

-Ton frère m'envoie une lettre et tu ne vois pas l'étrangeté de la situation. Ginny, de toute ma vie je n'ai adressé que quelques phrases à George, je ne le connais pas et il me donne une liste de ses nouveaux produits.

J'eus un sourire moqueur et tapota la tête à Neville qui se mit à me dévisager incrédule. Je sortis ma baguette et la posa à plat sur le parchemin en prenant bien soin d'être dos au château.

-Revelo. L'encre qui aurait dû s'effacer pour laisser place au vrai message resta en place, j'écarquillais les yeux ne comprenant pas.

_« jures moi d'être le frère qu'elle n'a plus. »_ La phrase se répétait dans mon esprit, cherchant à la décrypter avant que la solution s'impose à moi, je grimaçais en y pensant.

_-Ginny viens voir. M'appela Fred d'un coin du salon, je relevais la tête du jeu d'échec ou Ron venait une fois de plus de me battre._

_-Qu'avez-vous encore fait? Grognais-je en m'installant aux côtés de mes frères. Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux innocents qui me firent secouer la tête de dépit, un sourire excité apparut sur le visage de George._

_-Tu vas voir on a trouvé un truc, c'est excellent. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine._

_-Comme d'habitude mas cette fois-ci je ne me ferais pas punir à votre place. Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux aux ciels, ils savaient parfaitement que je les aiderais quoique je dise, d'après eux un jour ma loyauté me causerait des ennuis._

_-On a trouvé ça dans le bureau de Rusard. Me dit Fred en me tendant un vieux bout de parchemin tout rapiécé, j'observais l'objet d'un œil fasciné. Je savais parfaitement que ça ne devait pas être un simple bout de parchemin, si c'était le cas Fred et George ne seraient pas aussi excités._

_-Qu'Est-ce que c'est? Murmurais-je en traçant des arabesques sur le parchemin, George me le reprit doucement pour l'agiter sous mon nez._

_-Vois-tu petite sœur, la question n'est pas ce que c'est mais ce que ce ça fait? Ce bout de parchemin est un miracle; les personnes qui l'ont crées étaient des génies. Devant mon regard incompris il posa le bout de sa baguette contre le parchemin, je l'arrêtais inquiète._

_-Vous êtes trop jeune pour faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. _

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas considéré comme de la magie. George replace sa baguette et murmura en direction du parchemin « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »._

_A peine eut-il terminé que des lignes noirs se tracèrent d'elle-même sur le papier, j'observais le phénomène ébahi._

_-Mais ….c'est…c'est… Je ne réussis pas à terminer ma phrase en reconnaissant l'endroit grâce aux noms qui s'écrivaient petits à petits._

_-Et oui Ginny, ce que tu vois ici c'est un plan de Poudlard mais ce n'est pas un plan normal. Celui-ci permet de savoir ou se trouve les personnes présentes dans le château en temps réel. Regardes Dumbledore est dans son bureau. Remarqua Fred amusé alors que George continuait l'explication._

_-On l'a trouvait dans le placard à Rusard. On a passé des mois dessus avant de trouver le mot de passe. Vous imaginez si on avait nous aussi un mot de passe pour nos papiers secrets? S'exclama George._

Ma baguette quitta le parchemin pour se poser sur mon bras après que j'eus donner à Neville la lettre envoyé par mon frère.

-Ginny qu'est-ce que tu… Je coupais Neville en articulant d'une voix clair.

-Diffindo. Ma peau s'entailla légèrement laissant couler du sang, je mis mon avant bras sur le mot laissant quelques gouttes tomber dessus aussitôt le parchemin les absorba et l'écriture changea restant tout de même illisible.

-Je jure d'être la sœur de Gred et Feorge. L'encre continua de sa modifier pour devenir un message tout à fait clair.

_Je savais que tu comprendrais, pour notre sécurité il vaudrait mieux que l'on utilise cette technique pour communiquer._

_Il faut que vous trouviez le moyen d'écouter la radio ce soir à dix-neuf heures._

_Bonne chance._

_P.S.: J'adore le rouge et l'or._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? Je me retournais vers Neville tout en lançant un « Lacornum Inflamare » sur le mot qui prit feu.

-Ça veut seulement dire qu'il faut que tu réunisses ton armée dans la Salle sur demande. Je fis demi tour et retourné au château laissant derrière moi un Neville perdu et une Luna qui parlait toujours de créatures plus imaginaires les unes que les autres.

_**-O-**_

-Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici. Seamus leva sur Neville un regard incompris. Je refermais la porte derrière moi attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

-Tu reviens, Ginny? Demanda Lavande, je secouais la tête en signe de négation.

-Je ne sais pas Lavande, je ne suis pas encore prête. Elle essaya de me sourire mais ce fut plus une grimace déçu qui se peint sur ses traits.

-Si tu ne fais pas partie de l'A.D que fais-tu ici? Questionna Seamus les sourcils froncés.

-Je me le demande. J'avançais jusqu'à une étagère présente dans la pièce, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds j'arrivais à attraper la radio, je la pris et la posa sur la table basse qui se trouvait au milieu des sièges ou les membres de l'A.D étaient assis. Mon regard se posa sur l'horloge, il était dix-neuf heures pile, je posais ma baguette sur le haut de la radio.

-J'adore le rouge et l'or. Seamus ouvrit la bouche mais la ferma choqué en entendant la radio qui se mit à grésiller avant de laisser entendre une voix que j'aurais reconnu entre mille.

_-Salut les amis, nous voilà réunis pour la première émission de …. Commença la voix de George._

_-Potterveille. Termina Lee Jordan, il reprit . Je me présente je serais Lions et voici mon acolyte Gred qui sera avec nous tout les soirs. _

_-Cette radio a été crée pour soutenir le Trio d'or dans sa lourde tâche qui est de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _J'imaginais George en train de prononcer cette phrase,il devait avoir serrait les poings pour contenir sa rage.

_-Ce soir cette émission sera brève, nous voulions juste nous présenter et faire savoir que chaque soir nous vous donnerons des nouvelles plus ou moins réjouissantes, nous aurons aussi des invités venus faire passer un message. _

_-L'émission est fini les amis. On se retrouve demain soir pour une nouvelle émission de ….._

_-Potterveille! Et n'oubliez pas que les bonbons au citron sont délicieux. Dirent George et Lee en même temps._

La radio recommença à grésiller,l'émission était terminé.

* * *

_Merci à marie, philae89, Zenut et GinLynn. Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? _

_A la prochaine.^^  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre IV.**_

-Plus vite. Chuchota Seamus, je lui lançais un regard mauvais tout en soutenant Nigel qui s'était blessé à la jambe. Nous réussîmes à atteindre la salle sur demande sain et sauf, j'aidais Nigel à s'installer sur un fauteuil et me tournais vers Seamus, j'étais furieuse après lui.

-Je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée. Crachais-je dans sa direction, il me fusilla du regard.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne fais pas partie de l'A.D depuis longtemps? Fit-il remarquer, je serrais les poings.

-Et moi dois-je te rappeler que tu es l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir signé immédiatement à la formation de ce groupe? J'avais touché un point sensible et je le savais, Seamus était quelqu'un de très égocentrique, il détestait que l'on lui rappelle son manque de courage quand il était en cinquième année.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport. Je plissais les yeux prête à lui faire comprendre ma colère, je soufflais un bon coup pour me calmer. Si je voulais atteindre Seamus il ne fallait surtout pas que je me mette à crier, si je le faisais mes mots n'auraient aucun impact sur lui.

-Ta remarque n'avait donc elle aussi aucun rapport. Susurrais-je moqueuse, sa mâchoire se contracta, ses yeux bleus-vert devinrent plus foncés et sa main droite se porta à sa baguette, il ouvrit la bouche prêt à m'attaquer verbalement et peut être même physiquement mais Neville que j'avais vus entrer du coin de l'œil intervint en se plaçant entre nous.

-Calmez-vous. Il ne faut pas que l'on se divise, c'est exactement ce que veulent ces sales mangemorts.

-C'est elle qui a commencé,Neville! S'exclama Seamus me faisant lever les yeux aux ciels, il se comportait vraiment comme un gamin.

-Même les premières années ont de meilleures excuses. Murmurais-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

-C'est sûre que tu dois être au courant de cela, les premières années sont les seuls à te supporter et encore c'est parce que tu leurs fais peur. Rétorqua-t-il, malgré la colère qu'il m'inspirait je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer la répartie dont faisait preuve le Gryffondor.

-Contrairement à toi je prends la peine de m'intéresser à eux, je ne suis pas obnubiler par des mangemorts. Ripostais-je. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur le visage de Seamus, les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent comme s'il savait ce qu'allait dire son camarade.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Weasley, j'ai une mission à accomplir.

Un éclair de compréhension et de satisfaction me traversa, ainsi le trio avait confié une mission à Neville et Seamus peut être même à Luna. Face à la réaction de Neville, je sus que c'était très important pour eux et donc très important pour moi, ce que devait faire Neville et Seamus était sûrement capitale pour ma vengeance.

Je pris un air choqué; je ne remercierais jamais assez mes frères pour m'avoir appris à jouer la comédie, Bill m'avait appris les expressions, Charlie les différents tons à employer selon les situations, Percy, lui m'avait appris à repérer et éviter les phrases pièges et les jumeaux avaient perfectionnés le tout. Ron lui n'avait jamais su mentir, c'était un cas désespéré quand il s'agissait de modifier la vérité, il rougissait, bafouillait et finissait par dévoiler la vérité en baissant la tête.

-Quelle mission? Mon ton était faussement interrogateur, pendant ma période de silence mon talent n'avait pas du disparaître vu l'air embarrassé de Neville.

-Ginny…euh…je…Il se gratta la nuque ne sachant pas quoi me répondre, je posais mes mains sur mes hanches.

-Pourrais-tu traduire parce que je n'ai strictement rien compris à ton charabia. Ma voix claqua, sèche, je vis Neville se trémoussait mal à l'aise.

-Ils veulent que l'on récupère quelque chose dans le bureau de Rogue.

-Que devez-vous récupérer?Sifflais-je, Seamus eut au moins le bon sens de perdre son air sur de lui et de déglutir difficilement.

-Ils ont parlés d'un chapeau. Je fis automatiquement le lien me repassant ma première année ainsi que ma confrontation avec Jedusor, ce jour là Harry avait sortis une épée du choixpeau magique. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle épée, c'était l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, l'épée de tout bon Gryffondor.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils en avaient besoin mais je me doutais que cela concernait la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il fallait donc que je vole l'épée avant eux, je pourrais toujours leurs faire croire que Rogue l'avait déplacé se doutant de leur plan.

-Alors le plan d'aujourd'hui n'était qu'une diversion. Ma phrase sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

-Oui. Acquiesça Neville, visiblement heureux que je ne sois pas fâché. Si seulement il se doutait du bonheur que j'éprouvais, il me restait des tas de détails à régler ainsi qu'un paquet de choses à faire mais si tout se passait bien Harry mourra ainsi que Ron et Hermione.

-Qu'as-tu fais pendant ce temps? Si je voulais être parfaite dans mon rôle il fallait que je sache tous ce qui se passait dans le château.

-J'ai essayé d'entrer dans le bureau, je voulais voir si le mot de passe avait changé depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

Je ne répondis rien me doutant de ce qui s'était passé, je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de créer un plan aussi ridicule. A la place je me dirigeais vers Nigel qui s'était assoupi épuisé par tant d'émotions, j'eus un petit sourire que j'effaçais rapidement laissant place à un visage impassible. Je secouais le quatrième année, qui gémit dans son sommeil.

-Il faut que l'on retourne à la Tour. Les professeurs risquent de faire une ronde, il faudrait éviter d'utiliser la carte McGo maintenant. Allez-y je vais aider Nigel. Neville et Seamus opinèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, avant qu'il ne quitte la salle j'arrêtais Seamus.

-Tu vois Seamus la différence entre toi et moi est importante, mes décisions sont approuvées et réfléchis. Je perçus le raidissement de Seamus alors qu'il quittait la salle d'un pas raide, j'avais dû une fois de plus le froisser et briser sa fausse autorité.

Mon regard se posa sur Nigel qui dormait toujours, son mollet était légèrement décalé par rapport au reste de sa jambe. Je me mis à genoux face à sa jambe et relevais son pantalon d'uniforme, la vue me retourna l'estomac, je serrais les dents et lancé un sortilège qui lui remit l'os en place.

Nigel se réveilla en grimaçant, il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Comme s'il avait oublié ce qui s'était passé il se redressa effrayé, quand il me vit il parut surprit mais soulagé.

-Ginny. Souffla-t-il.

-Allez viens on y va.

Je me relevais et lui tendis la main.

_**-O-**_

_Mon regard effrayé fit le tour de la salle, ma respiration s'accéléra alors qu'une goutte de sueur dévala ma tempe. Un rire cristallin me fit relever la tête, face à moi se tenais Harry, Ron et Hermione, ces deux derniers avaient leurs baguettes appuyés contre la gorge de Percy et George._

_Harry continua de rire, il me regarda une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. Quand il s'avança vers moi sa démarche était assurée, tout en lui transpirait le danger, la sang. Il avait tué et il en était fier, il m'avait détruite et il le savait._

_Je le regardais me contourner sans bouger, mes muscles étaient paralysés m'empêchant de réagir. Deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches alors que je sentis quelque chose sur mon épaule droite._

_-Regardes ce que tu as provoqué Ginny. Tu n'as pas pu rester en place et m'attendre comme une gentille et obéissante petite fille. Tu as réagis et tu as voulus me détruire, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, son souffle chaud créa des frissons et me fit trembler mais ce n'était pas de plaisir mais de douleur, j'avais une fois de plus échoué._

_Je baissais le regard ne supportant plus les regards que me lançaient mes frères comme s'il savait que j'avais détourné les yeux Harry enleva l'une de ses mains de mes hanches pour la poser sur ma gorge._

_-Regardes Ginevra! Regardes tes frères mourir à cause de toi! Sa voix était dure et sa poigne se resserra sur ma gorge me coupant le souffle et m'empêcha de crier quand les corps de George et Percy tombèrent._

_Des sanglots parcoururent mon corps et je tombais au sol quand Harry me lâcha, mes yeux s'embuèrent, ma gorge se serra, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'avais tellement prier pour qu'ils meurent tout les trois et les voilà victorieux. _

_Quelqu'un me releva la tête de force, je rencontré une fois de plus le regard émeraude de l'Élu , derrière lui Hermione et Ron s'étaient rapprochés, ils me regardaient tout trois avec satisfaction._

_-Tu as perdu Ginny chérie. Susurra Harry contre mes lèvres._

_**-O-**_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur, je me levais rapidement et courus jusque dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet et aspergeais mon visage et mon cou d'eau espérant faire disparaître mon rêve en même temps que ma sueur.

Tout avait semblé si réel que ce soit le désespoir présent dans les prunelles de Percy, la colère dans celle de George ou même la joie et la moquerie dans celle d'Harry. Je sortis de la pièce pour revenir dans le dortoir ou les autres filles dormaient toujours, totalement inconscientes de mon tourment nocturne. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à dormir, j'étais trop préoccupé pour ça, j'attrapais ma baguette et ma robe de chambre pour finalement quitter la pièce précipitamment faisant tout de même attention à ne pas faire de bruit.

Je quittais la salle Commune, les professeurs Carrow devaient soient dormir,soient être à une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je marchais dans les couloirs sans faire attention, Rogue avait beau être silencieux j'entendrais quand même ses pas ce qui me permettrait de me cacher.

Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète juste horrifié de mon rêve, je savais que ce n'était pas un rêve prémonitoire, dans la réalité jamais Harry n'aurait agit comme cela, il aurait été horrifié et déçu.

Sans que je m'en rendis compte mes pas me menèrent face à la salle sur demande, je passais sept fois devant avant que la porte apparaisse, j'entrais m'attendant à trouver une réplique de la salle commune à la place de ça je me trouvais dans ce qui semblait être un couloir éclairé par des chandelles.

J'avançais prudemment jusqu'à une porte en bois, sur celle-ci se trouvait un tableau qui représentait une adolescente blonde, ses yeux bleus m'inspectèrent avant qu'un sourire illumine son visage d'ange, un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Je pénétrais doucement dans la pièce qui était seulement éclairé par la lumière de la cheminée, un bar se trouvait au centre alors que des tables et des chaises se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

-Ariana qui as-tu donc fais rentrer? Une voix rauque me fit sursauter, une porte que je n'avais pas encore remarqué s'ouvrit laissant passer un homme âgé, il était grand et ressemblait étrangement à Albus Dumbledore avec ses cheveux longs et sa barbe blanche, ses yeux aussi bleus que la jeune fille se posèrent sur moi.

-Est-ce que tout les étudiants dépressif vont venir dans mon bar? Je ne lui répondis pas trop surprise, il me fit signe de m'installer sur un des grands tabourets qui se trouvaient le long du bar. Il quitta la pièce quelques secondes pour finalement revenir avec deux bouteilles de Whisky pur feu.

-Ginny Weasley je me demandais quand tu viendrais. Dit-il en me tendant l'une des bouteilles.

Je fus encore plus surprise. Comment savait-il qui j'étais? Et comment savait-il que j'allais venir alors que je ne le savais pas moi-même?

Je décapsulais ma bouteille et en bus une gorgée tout en grimaçant.

Le whisky me brûla la gorge et me changea les idées.

_Merci à philae89, lilla et Zenut._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre V.**_

J'avançais dans le couloir sombre, les pas derrière moi m'indiquaient que la Serpentard était bien derrière moi. Je m'arrêtais au niveau des escaliers qui menaient aux cachots attendant qu'elle me rejoigne.

-Weasley…je..euh merci. Dit-elle mal à l'aise, je ne me retournais pas vers elle resserrant juste mon emprise sur le grimoire que je tenais.

-Derien Greengrass, c'est toujours un plaisir d'aider les petits Serpentards dans ton genre. Répondis-je en avançant doucement, je l'entendis rire légèrement avant qu'elle s'éloigne à son tour pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

Mes yeux parcouraient les tableaux accrochés aux murs du château alors que les révélations faîtes par Astoria défilaient dans mon esprit. Comment des parents pouvaient condamner l'une de leurs filles dans un mariage sans amour? La tristesse présente dans les prunelles de la vert et argent m'avait donné l'envie de l'aider mais je ne savais pas comment. Comment pourrais-je faire annuler le mariage de Daphné pour rendre le sourire à l'une des personnes qui me comprenaient vraiment?

Je soufflais de lassitude en passant une main dans mes cheveux, j'entrais dans la salle commune vide et me dirigeais vers mon dortoir ou les autres filles dormaient toujours. En m'asseyant sur mon lit je caressais distraitement la couverture en cuire du livre qu'Abelforth m'avait prêté et qui s'intitulait _« Legilimancie ou l'art de l'esprit »._

_**-O-**_

-Es-tu sûre de toi? Redemanda pour la énième fois Neville, la première année face à lui leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Oui Londubat j'en suis sûre, j'ai très distinctement entendu l'un des professeurs Carrow prononcer « Imavado » avant de rentrer dans le bureau du Directeur. S'exclama Angela en colère des doutes présents dans la voix de Neville.

Je fronçais les sourcils, « Imavado » que cela voulait-il dire? Quelles idées farfelues avaient pu traverser l'esprit perverti de Rogue pour qu'il mette un tel mot de passe? Je secouais la tête d'incompréhension et regardé l'heure, il me restait dix minutes avant mon cours de potions, si je ne me dépêchais pas j'allais être très en retard.

-Désolé je dois y aller. Dis-je simplement en me levant, j'époussetais rapidement ma robe et partit malgré les protestions des autres membres de l'A.D.

Je ne me mis pas à courir me moquant bien d'arriver en retard, j'avais utiliser cette excuse pour quitter la réunion plus tôt que prévue. Si j'étais resté une minute de plus il était évident que j'aurais explosé face à la stupidité de Neville, je ne disais pas qu'il ne fallait pas croire Angela juste qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimé l'adversaire surtout quand celui s'appelait Severus Rogue.

Même si son mot de passe ne semblait pas contenir d'indication particulière, il était beaucoup trop simple et évident, chose qui ne correspondait pas à la personnalité du directeur. Tant qu'à choisir un mot de passe avec une signification j'aurais opté pour « Avada kedavra » rappelant ainsi le sortilège utilisé par des tas de sorciers dans le monde qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, c'était aussi le sortilège qu'avait utilisait Rogue pour tuer Dumbledore. D'un point de vue stratégique ce mot de passe aurait été parfait, jamais aucun élèves faisant partis de l'A.D n'oseraient prononcer le nom de ce sortilège interdit.

J'entendis quelqu'un courir dans ma direction, l'on se saisit de mon poignet m'empêchant d'avancer. Je me retournais doucement pour faire face à une paire d'yeux gris, je ne pris pas la parole mais me défis de sa poigne d'un geste sec et précis.

-Weasley…commença-t-il, pour la première fois de ma vie je pus voir Malefoy qui semblait un tant soit peu mal à l'aise.

-Que veux-tu? J'étais impassible ce qui eut le don de légèrement le déstabiliser, j'avais changé je n'étais plus la petite fille qui baissait les yeux dès qu'un Serpentard approchait.

-Astoria…elle…elle paraît plus joyeuse et je sais que tu y es pour quelque chose. S'expliqua-t-il en se décrispant légèrement, j'arquais un sourcil et l'évaluais du regard.

-Greengrass aurait-elle réussi à atteindre ton cœur de pierre? Me moquais-je, il serra les poings et ferma les yeux se retenant sûrement de me cracher des insultes à la figure.

-Cela ne te regardes pas mais si tu veux tout savoir Weasley vu que Daphné qui est ma meilleure n'est pas à Poudlard je me charge de surveiller et protéger Astoria. Que lui as-tu dis? Elle était découragé et voilà que ce matin elle envoies une lettre à sa sœur pour lui dire que tout va finir par s'arranger. Donc je réitère ma question que lui as-tu fais ou dis?

Je levais les yeux aux ciels.

-Je ne lui ai rien dis Malefoy, j'ai juste écouté ses plaintes chose qu'aucune personne ne votre charmante maison n'avait pris le temps de faire. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'écouterait et c'est-ce que j'ai fais. Maintenant excuses-moi mais j'ai cours de potion et je suis déjà en retard.

Je lui tournais le dos et reprit ma route, je l'entendis me suivre mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, la salle commune des vipères se trouvait à côtés des salles de potions.

Face à la porte du cours je n'hésitais pas et tapais quelque coups, la voix sèche du professeur Rogue ne se fit pas attendre.

-Je vois que nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir Miss Weasley. La voix de Rogue était teinté d'ironie, je n'y répondis pas, nous savions tout deux que j'aurais malgré tout une heure de colle qui se transformerait inexorablement en heure de torture.

D'autres coups plus prononcés se firent entendre pendant que je rejoignais ma place, la salle était presque vide. Tout les nés moldus qui se trouvaient à Gryffondor avaient rapidement fuient Poudlard la laissant entre les mains des sangs purs.

-Entrez. Dit Rogue en retournant près du tableau ou il continua de noter les ingrédients de la potion du jour. Malefoy entra dans la pièce arborant son air supérieur, son regard fit rapidement le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur moi.

-Mister Malefoy? Demanda Rogue, le Serpentard se retourna vers le directeur.

-Je tenais à vous parler en privée si possible, Monsieur. Son ton était respectueux teinté d'une note de reconnaissance.

-Commencez la potion. Nous ordonna le professeur avant de quitter la salle suivit du préfet qui me jeta un dernier coup d'œil.

J'attrapais rapidement mes affaires et me mis à préparer la potion, j'avais toujours aimé cela contrairement à mes frères. En préparant une potion je m'occupais toujours l'esprit, empêchant celui-ci de se focaliser sur des sujets désagréables.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de la salle se rouvrit sur Rogue, visiblement Malefoy était retourné dans son antre.

A la fin du cours je m'approchais du bureau professorale pour déposer mon échantillon, j'attendis que le professeur se tourne vers moi pour connaître le lieu de ma prochaine punition.

-Que faites vous encore ici Miss Wealsey? Rogue retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et me jaugea du regard.

-Ma punition, Monsieur. Son regard se fit amuser.

-Je ne vous donne pas d'heures de colles, mais faîtes attention Miss, la prochaine fois Mister Malefoy ne vous sauvera pas. J'hochais la tête et quittais rapidement la pièce.

_**-O-**_

Assise en tailleur sur mon lit je feuilletais le grimoire d'Abelforth, il expliquait comment fermer son esprit d'attaques extérieures, mais comme dans tout les livres c'était toujours plus faciles à dire qu'à faire. Voilà pourquoi depuis une heure je tentais sans succès de bloquer mon esprit en ne le concentrant que sur une seule et unique chose, j'avais beaucoup de mal ne cessant de m'inquiéter sur l'intervention de ce soir.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour les membres de l'A.D qui allaient se faire attraper mais pour ce qu'ils pourraient réussir à voir, entendre ou voler. J'avais beau avoir rejoint le groupe en tant que membre à part entière Neville faisait tout pour me materner de peur que je me blesse.

Un mal de tête me prit brusquement me donnant la nausée, j'avais déjà eut un mal de tête similaire, c'était en première année quand Jedusor m'avait possédé.

_« Aides moi Ginevra »_

Je sursautais et regardais autour de moi cherchant le responsable de la voix, j'étais seule dans le dortoir.

_« Empêches les »_

Cette fois-ci j'arrivais à retenir mon sursaut, même si un frisson de peur me parcourut.

_« N'aies pas peur » _Chuchota la voix, étonnement cela me rassura et je me détendis légèrement.

-Qui es-tu? Murmurais-je doucement. J'entendis un rire chaud et terriblement familier avant que la voix devienne amusée.

_« Ton seul ami »_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre VI.**_

« Dépêches toi .»

-_J'irai plus vite si tu te taisais. _Grognais-je effrayant deux premières années qui passaient par là. Je levais les yeux aux ciels , les premières années ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

_« Je suis d'accord avec toi. » _

_-_Arrêtes ça. L'envie de me taper la tête contre le mur me prit, je la réprimait et continuais ma route tout en essayant d'oublier l'emmerdeur qui se trouvait dans ma tête.

_« Je t'ai connu plus polie. »_

-Et surtout plus naïve. Son rire velouté résonna dans ma tête, je l'imaginais parfaitement secoué la tête, un sourire en coin sur son beau visage alors que ses yeux bruns pétilleraient d'une lueur d'amusement.

_« L'image que tu as de moi est assez flatteuse. » _

Je laissais échapper un rire lugubre avant d'ajouter: -Peut être mais toi et moi savons qu'elle est fausse.

Un groupe de cinquième année passa à ma droite et me dévisagea, je leurs rendis un regard féroce leur faisant détourner le regard.

-Quels crétins. Murmurais-je.

_« Tu devrais éviter de parler à voix haute, ils vont finir par te prendre pour une folle. »_

Un sourire de défi apparut sur mon visage, je mis mes mains de part et autre de ma bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? Criais-je, le couloir était vide mais énerver l'intrus dans ma tête était bien trop tentant.

_« Es-tu folle? Vas plutôt récupérer mon bien au lieu de faire l'idiote. » siffla Jedusor._

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordre vipère, je n'ai pas encore consenti à t'aider. Ma voix s'était chargé de menaces alors que ma bonne humeur disparut, je me moquais de menacer celui qui est devenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres; je n'avais plus peur de lui depuis bien longtemps.

_« Je ne t'effraies même pas un peu? » _Je ne lui répondis pas, les couloirs se succédèrent jusqu'au septième étages, je passais devant le mur et entré dans la salle ou presque tout les membres de l'A.D étaient réunis. Quand il me vit Neville se précipita vers moi.

-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Je retins la remarque acerbe qui faillit franchir mes lèvres, j'hochais simplement la tête avant de partir m'asseoir aux côtés de Luna.

_« Pourquoi un tel rassemblement? » questionna Tom. _Je serrais les lèvres pour ne pas fauter en répondant à voix haute sauf que Luna s'aperçut de ma soudaine tension.

-Tout va bien Ginny? Ses yeux globuleux étaient voilés et ne me regardaient pas directement, je lui souris le plus sincèrement possible.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je repensais à Malefoy c'est vraiment une fouine ce type. Me plaignis-je faussement, Luna hocha la tête le regard toujours dans le vague. Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien j'aurais pu penser qu'elle était possédé.

-Bonsoir à tous, merci d'être venu. Dit Neville en se levant pour se au milieu du cercle que nous formions, je levais discrètement les yeux aux ciels. Tous les soirs c'était le même discours, loyauté par ci, courage par là et c'est reparti pour un tour.

_« Si ces réunions te dérangent tant que ça pourquoi y venir? »_Je sentis une vraie pointe de curiosité dans la question de Tom.

_« Je dois savoir tout ce qui se passe dans la château et donc je suis obligé de traîner avec des utopistes en puissance. »_

_« Tu ne les supportes vraiment pas. » constata le Serpentard._

_« Leurs rêves et espoirs sont plus ridicules les uns que les autres. A se liguer contre toi, ils perdront tout comme Potter ou comme … » _Je ne terminais pas la phrase et me concentrait sur le discours de Neville.

-….tiens à remercier les volontaires pour cette périlleuse…Je décrochais à nouveau quand la voix de Tom se fit de nouveau entendre.

_« Comme toi? Qu'as-tu donc perdu Ginevra? » _Un frisson de nostalgie me parcourut quand il prononça mon nom entier, mais le sens de sa phrase me frappa me ramenant instantanément à la réalité.

_« Il n'y a rien a dire, j'ai joué et j'ai perdu sauf que ce que j'ai perdu ce n'est pas seulement de l'argent. »_

Il dut comprendre que je ne lui dirais rien de plus car il ne se manifesta pas de nouveau. Neville se dépêcha de peaufiner les derniers préparatifs avant que l'émission quotidienne ne commence.

-Salut les amis! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Nous avons une surprise pour vous, ce soir nous avons un invité de marque. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Lupios. Lee Jordan semblait enjoué alors George ne prit pas la parole, certains soirs il ne prenait pas part aux débats ou aux annonces, se contenant de faire quelques petites remarques.

-Bonsoir à tous. La voix de Lupin, parce que c'était lui, démontra une certaine fatigue.

Tous les soirs nous entendions parler des nombreuses attaques et interventions des mangemorts, l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait jamais autant était sollicité.

-Alors Lupios pourquoi avez-vous tenu à venir nous parler ici ce soir? Questionna Lee.

-Le survivant tenait à faire passer un message à tous ses alliers. Je serrais instinctivement les poings, Rémus savait donc où se trouvait le trio, je contins difficilement ma colère pour entendre la suite.

-Le trio souhaite vous remercier pour tous ce que vous faîtes pour eux, leur combat est dure mais savoir que vous êtes tous derrière eux leur remonte le moral.

_« Lèches culs » pensais-je amèrement._

_« Que t'as donc fais le méchant trio pour que tu t'énerves à ce point? » se moqua Tom._

_« La ferme vipère. » _A trop serrer les poings je m'étais blessé les paumes avec mes ongles.

_« Ne me parles pas comme ça petite Ginevra. » _Si il aurait été là Tom aurait était menaçant, me fusillant de son regards bruns teintés de pourpre. Je quittais la pièce rapidement sous les regards et les remarques emplis de pitié des autres.

_« Tu as peut être prit l'habitude de commander mais la tu es dans ma tête et dans ma tête c'est moi qui commande! Donc si tu veux que je t'aide il va falloir te calmer. »_

_« Je t'assure que tu me le paieras. » _

_**-O-**_

La porte claqua, j'attendis que les élèves aient déguerpis, vite suivit par les professeurs Carrow. La gargouille n'avait pas été remise en place dans la précipitation, je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne claque.

Le bureau était éclairé par la lueur que diffusaient les chandelles, je ne perçus aucune présence.

_« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne la perçois pas qu'elle n'y est pas, lances un sort de vérification. »_ Je jurais intérieurement mais fis ce qu'il me dis, ne dit-on pas « il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir »?

_« Ne commences pas avec tes expressions moldus. »_

_« Aurais-je trouvé ta faille, __**Tom**__? » _J'avais volontairement insisté sur son prénom sachant qu'il ne supportait pas que l'on l'utilise, il souffla mais ne répondit pas.

J'avançais prudemment ne voulant pas réveiller les tableaux même si le sort de désillusion que je m'étais lance les empêcherait de me voir. Arrivée devant le bureau du directeur, j'hésitais.

_« A la place d'un directeur maléfique, où planquerais-tu un objet qui l'est tout autant? »_

_« A un endroit ou tout le monde penserait mais n'oserait pas aller vérifier, juste par provocation.»_ J'hochais la tête, d'accord avec lui, ma main se posa sur la poignet du premier tiroir, je le tirais doucement révélant de multiples objets: montres, boussoles, plumes, poignards. Mais en dessous de tout cela j'aperçus un morceau de cuir noir, je plongeais précautionneusement ma main dans le tiroir évitant tout les autres objets qu'ils soient tranchants ou non.

Après des minutes de dure labeur je réussis à extraire le petit carnet, je retins pour soupir de soulagement. Des pas se faisaient entendre, quelqu'un apportait. J'hésitais entre reposer le journal ou l'emporter en prenant le risque de me faire attraper.

_« Ne le reposes surtout pas. » _

_« Si je me fais attraper je n'aurais pas seulement droit qu'au Doloris! » répliquais-je._

_« Copies le. » _

_« Le journal ne sera pas parfait, Rogue s'en apercevra forcement. Je ne veux pas attirer son attention . »_

_« Suis mes instructions et tu as une petite chance de sortir de ce bureau. Places ta baguette contre le journal et ne discutes pas Ginevra! » _

J'obéis en suivant ses instructions, les pas se rapportaient je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, quelques secondes après un carnet identique à celui qui était dans ma poche se trouvait dans le tiroir.

-Montrez-vous. Siffla Rogue d'une voix traînante, je grimaçais mais prononcé quand même le « Finite Incantatem » qui me révéla aux yeux du directeur.

-Miss Weasley. Que faîtes-vous ici? Je me tournais vers le directeur.

-Je pense que vous le savez. Dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je savais que c'était dangereux, il pourrait lire mes pensées sans réels problèmes.

-Il va de soit que…Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent m'empêchant d'entendre la fin de sa phrase, je plissais les yeux et fixais sa bouche qui continuait de bouger sans que j'en comprenne le sens.

-Je…euh. Je secouais la tête espérant entendre à nouveau, mes mains se posèrent sur mes tempes espérant calmer ma soudaine migraine. Rogue surpris par mes agissements arrêta de parler et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, j'étais perdu, il plissa les yeux. Je sentis ma migraine augmenter d'un seul coup me faisant tomber à genoux sous le coup de la douleur avant qu'une douce et inattendu chaleur se répande dans mon corps.

_« Qu'est-ce que…? » pensais-je._

_« Il faut que tu quittes ce bureau rapidement, le venin du Basilic est en train de t'affaiblir. Et ce crétin a essayé de pénétrer ton esprit. » ragea Tom._

Je déglutis difficilement en reprenant mes esprits sous le regard suspicieux du directeur qui s'était prudemment avancé vers moi, il m'attrapa le bras et me tira jusqu'à une chaise ou il me força à m'asseoir en exerçant une pression sur mes épaules, encore faible je ne me débattis pas et me laisser tomber sur la chaise.

-Miss Weasley? Demanda Rogue, je réussis à rassembler difficilement mes pensées juste assez de temps pour voir le regard suspicieux et inquiet du mangemort en face de moi.

_« Mangemort? Enfin peut importe, il va vouloir des réponses Ginevra. J'ai utilisé mon Occlumencie pour protéger ton esprit et donc notre secret, ton charmant professeur la senti. Tâches d'être convaincante. »_

Je pris un air encore plus affaibli que quelques minutes auparavant, ne laissant pas transparaître mon angoisse d'être découverte.

-J'aurais jamais dû essayer. Murmurais-je doucement en posant ma tête sur le bois frais de l'accoudoir de la chaise.

-Essayer quoi Miss? Questionna Rogue, sa voix était sèche mais je perçus de l'inquiétude dans son regard quand je relevais la tête. Pour la première fois j'avais l'impression d'apercevoir le vrai Severus Rogue.

-L'Occlumencie. Chuchotais-je faussement malade, je pris une grande inspiration avant de reprendre:-J'avais mal à la tête et je me suis dis quand appliquant les leçons d'Occlumencie que m'avais donné Harry, j'arriverais à faire disparaître ma migraine.

C'était la seule explication plausible sur le fait d'utiliser l'Occlumencie, je préférais passer pour une idiote que révéler mon plan. J'avais le sentiment que Rogue jouais un double voir triple jeu, déterminer son véritable camp ne m'était pas encore permis mais j'espérais qu'un jour la lumière se ferait sur cet homme que jamais personne n'avait pu approcher, que jamais personne n'avait comprit.

-Utiliser votre esprit alors qu'il était affaibli était une grave erreur Miss, vous auriez pu vous mettre en danger. Cela étant dit je suis étonné d'apprendre que Mister Potter vous a donné des cours dans une matière ou il n'excellait pas.

-Harry a toujours était meilleur professeur qu'élève, monsieur. Je me relevais utilisant le bureau pour me soutenir, mes jambes tremblaient.

Rogue se dirigea vers une armoire pour attraper une fiole avant de me la tendre, je l'examinais rapidement et l'avalais en reconnaissant la couloir d'une potion d'Énergie, de toutes les potions elle était la seule à être turquoise.

Je me sentis mieux sans pour autant être au mieux de ma forme, je lançais un vague « merci » avant de me diriger vers la sortie du bureau, je m'arrêtais avant de franchir la porte.

-Je repasserais pour savoir qu'elle sera ma punition, Monsieur. Je ne savais pas comment aller réagir Rogue, je fus étonné de l'entendre juste derrière moi.

-Allez vous reposer Miss Weasley, nous reparlerons de ça plus tard.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et partis aussi rapidement que je le pus avec mes faibles réserves d'Énergie que la potion m'avait restitué

Dans la salle commune quelques élèves attendaient impatiemment le retour des volontaires pour la mission.

-Ginny? Neville stoppa net sa conversation et se tourna vers moi, il semblait surpris.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir, j'ai fais attention mais je me suis fait pincer par Rogue en revenant.

-Tu n'as pas vu les autres? Je secouais la tête négativement et lui fis une petite moue coupable, quand j'utilisais cette moue j'étais presque sûre d'être pardonné.

-J'ai entendu des cris et des pas mais je n'ai vu personne, désolé.

-C'est pas grave, dit-il en retournant s'asseoir avec les autres qui avaient suivis la conversation d'une oreille. Je me dirigeais lentement vers mon dortoir en traînant les pieds.

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, je fermais les rideaux d'un mouvement de baguette avec de laisser retomber mes paupières.

_« Il faut que l'on parle Ginevra. » _

-Laisses-moi. Grognais-je à l'adresse de Tom.

_« Tu me dois le respect après ce…. » _

Je cessais de l'écouter et laissais Morphée m'emportait, nous aurons toute la journée de demain pour nous disputer.

_Merci à philae89 et ladymalfoy-94._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre VII.**_

_« Enfin réveillé »_

Je grognais et me tournais attrapant mon oreiller pour le poser sur ma tête.

_« Ça ne servira à rien »_

Je soufflais et repoussais l'oreiller, je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

_« Enfin tu te montres raisonnable »_

Je ne répondis pas à son attaque et m'installais plus confortablement dans mon lit.

-Que veux-tu savoir. Soufflais-je lasse.

_« Tout » _Je roulais des yeux. Pourquoi sa réponse ne me surprenait pas?

_« Commences-tu à me connaître? »_

_-_Plutôt mourir. Vu que je n'ai pas envie de tout raconter, poses moi des questions et je verrais si l'envie d'y répondre me prend.

_« Cesses tes sarcasmes Ginevra. Hier tu as parlé de Rogue en tant que mangemort. »_

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qu'est un mangemort. Remarquais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Je ne parle pas de ça! Rogue est-il oui ou non l'un de mes fidèles? » _S'exaspéra Tom.

-Oui, l'un de tes plus fidèles chiens. Il a d'ailleurs réalisé l'un de tes plus grands rêves. Crachais-je.

Je ne lui disais pas tout m'amusant de son impatience.

_« Il a tué Potter? Non hier tes __**amis**__ parlaient de sa fuite avec son traître et sa sang-de-bourbe. » _

J'écoutais patiemment les propositions de Tom, ne le coupant pas dans ses hypothèses.

_« Qu'a-t-il fait? » _demanda Tom au bout de quelques minutes.

-Il a tué Dumbledore. Dis-je simplement.

_**-O-**_

Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs profitant du silence, depuis mes révélations Tom était resté calme. Je ne pus réagir que quelqu'un me saisit le bras alors que je passais devant un placard à balais, je me mis en position défensive et dégainer ma baguette prête à attaquer quand je reconnus mon agresseur.

-Greengrass, un problème? Demandais-je surprise.

-J'avais besoin de te parler. M'expliqua-t-elle, j'encrais mon regard au sien en attendant la suite de son explication. Son regard ambré brillait de détermination contraste surprenant par rapport à notre dernière rencontre, elle semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête.

-Je sais que tu t'en moques mais j'ai trouvé un moyen de sauver Daphné mais pour réaliser mon plan je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Je suis prête à te payer pour que tu acceptes le marché . Elle sembla soudainement nerveuse et se tordit les mains d'appréhension avant de baisser la tête certainement honteuse de me demander de lui porter secours.

J'eus un sourire indulgent qu'elle ne vit pas.

-Je ne me moques pas de ta sœur, Astoria. J'accepte de t'aider que veux-tu que je fasses?

Elle releva vivement la tête, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et je perçus un bref éclair de surprise dans ses prunelles dorées. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que j'accepte si facilement sans rien demander en échange.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela, je veux dire cela ne t'apporte rien. Nous ne sommes même pas amis.

-Je te comprends, cela me suffit amplement . Alors je répètes ma question, que veux-tu que je fasses? Questionnais-je.

-Avant toute chose il faut que j'arrive à convaincre Drago de m'épouser.

J'eus un hoquet de stupeur: -Tu plaisantes j'espère. Tu veux sauver ta sœur pour te jeter dans les bras d'une fouine?

-Drago n'est pas si horrible et puis ce n'est pas la question! Après que je l'ai convaincue de m'épouser …commença-t-elle, je la coupais.

-Si tu arrives à le convaincre. Elle me fusilla du regard, ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

-Donc je reprends, après que j'eus fait accepter ma requête à Drago tu rentres en jeu. J'aimerai que tu m'aides à briser le pacte qu'on passé mes parents et ceux de Travis. En me fiançant avec un membre important de la communauté je rends leur accord moins important aux yeux de mes parents, malheureusement ils ne lâcheront pas pour autant l'affaire. Ils souhaitent faire oublier notre manque de pureté.

-Votre manque de pureté? Demandais-je, elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ma sœur et moi sommes des sang-mêlé ainsi que notre mère. Pour résumer, après la défaite de Grindelwald ma grand-mère était tellement heureuse qu'elle n'a pas réfléchi avant d'agir et s'est marié avec un sang-mêlé. En mélangeant son sang elle nous a tous fait baisser dans l'estime des autres familles de sang-pur , quand Travis a demandé à épouser Daphné mes parents ont presque pleuré de joie.

Je ne retins pas une grimace de dégoût alors que la Serpantard laissait apparaître un sourire mauvais à la mention de son futur beau-frère.

-Et comment veux-tu que j'empêche cette union? Je ne connais ni ta sœur, ni Travis. Astoria se mordilla la lèvre.

-Je pensais que tu pourrais d'introduire dans leur…notre communauté. Je ne te demande pas de devenir une mangemorte mais de te rapprocher d'eux et acquérir une certaine notoriété avant d'utiliser celle-ci pour empêcher ce foutu mariage.

Je me mordis la joue et serrer les poings pour ne pas secouer Greengrass en lui disant que son plan était stupide et suicidaire.

J'entendis le rire de Tom résonner dans ma tête.

_« C'est ça. » _

-C'est quoi? Grognais-je dans ma tête.

_« C'est exactement ce qu'il faut que tu fasses. » souffla-t-il._

_-_Je vais y réfléchir. Dis-je rapidement à Astoria avant de m'éloigner en grandes enjambées souhaitant m'éloigner le plus possible.

-Que veux-tu dire? Il est hors de question que j'ailles faire ami-ami avec l'un de tes chiens! Je préfère perdre une main plutôt que de faire les yeux doux à Lucius Malefoy! Je serrais les poings convulsivement, essayant vainement de retenir ma rage.

_« Bien sur que non. Pour qui me prends-tu? Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de mes mangemorts mais…de moi. » Ria mon enfer personnel._

Je sentis ma magie pulser de manière frénétique, mes doigts commencèrent à me lançaient

Je dégainais rapidement ma baguette et lança le premier sort venu sur une armure qui tomba au sol dans un vacarme épouvantable.

Je l'enjambais et partis rapidement ne lançant pas un seul regard en arrière.

_**-O-**_

_« Allez, Ginevra fais-moi plaisir. » Le doux ténor de Tom retentit dans ma tête. _J'étais toujours étonné de voir qu'un être aussi abjecte que lui pouvait avoir une voix aussi attirante, aussi rassurante_._

_« Moi aussi je t'apprécies. »_

En réponse je tournais une page d'un grimoire que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque avant d'aller me coucher.. Cela faisait une bonne heure que Tom essayait de me convaincre d'aller voir son lui présent, il avait tout essayé les menaces, la compréhension, les promesses et il venait tout juste de passer au charme.

_« Je pensais que nous étions ami » dit-il faussement triste._

Je laissais un petit rire m'échapper.

-Tu dois vraiment être désespéré. Me moquais-je ouvertement, il grogna de mécontentement.

_« Je pourrais t'aider si tu faisais ce petit geste pour moi. En restant dans ta tête je suis totalement inactif. »_

_-_J'aurais plutôt dit misérable, pitoyable et en perdition. Imagines une seule seconde que je meurs que deviendras-tu? Malgré ta _**grande **_puissance tu as mis des années avant de réussir à t'extraire du journal à cause du venin qui t'avais fortement affaibli. Si il venait à m'arriver quelque chose il te faudra des décennies avant de réussir à contacter quelqu'un d'autre et encore c'est dans le meilleur des cas pour toi, dans le pire des cas tu crèves avec moi.

Il ne dit rien sachant pertinemment que j'avais raison, sans moi il n'était rien. Je posais le grimoire sur ma table de nuit et éteins les lumières d'un coup de baguette, les autres filles du dortoir dormaient déjà.

_« Penses-y. »_

Je fermais les yeux, épuisée.

_Une forêt, des pas, des voix, une dispute qui éclate._

_-Et il pourrait arriver la même chose aux miens! Cria une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Ron._

_Je tournais sur moi-même espérant trouver la source de la voix, j'avançais prudemment pour ne pas tomber tout en essayant de contrôler mon impatience. J'étais tellement près du but._

_-ALORS. VA-T'EN! Hurla une voix, cette fois-ci c'était Harry. Lui et Ron semblait fou de rage, j'aperçus enfin une tente caché entre deux arbres. Harry reprit:-Va les retrouver comme ça maman pourra te préparer à manger et… _

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, je me laissais tomber à genoux. Ne savaient-ils pas que la famille Weasley ne comptait plus que trois membres, Ron ne comptant plus? Il semblait que non, Ron n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir perdu sa famille, il ne se rendait même pas compte des conséquences de sa trahison._

_J'entendis à peine le « Protego » d'Hermione, je me sentais m'éloigner petit à petit. _

_La toute dernière chose que j'entendis et que je vis fus Ron sortir précipitamment de la tente après qu'Harry lui est demandé de poser l'Horcruxe._

_J'ouvris les yeux, une douleur à la tête me fit grimacer._

-Tom. Chuchotais-je. Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un Horcruxe?

* * *

_Merci à philae89, Zenut et ladymalfoy-94. Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir._

_Alors? J'ai hésité avant de terminer mon chapitre comme ça._

_Des avis? Des questions?_

_En tout cas à la prochaine. ^^_

_Pour ceux qui lisent aussi "Nouvelle Vie" on se retrouve demain soir ou dimanche matin. ;)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapitre VIII._**

-Tu te moques de moi? Demandais-je ahuri,j'étais tellement surprise que je laissais échapper accidentellement les livres que je tenais.

_« Fais attention. » _

Je voulus répliquer tout en me baissant mais une personne se baissa avant moi m'obligeant à garder la bouche fermé pour ne pas passer pour une folle.

-Un problème Weasley? Je rencontrais le regard ténébreux de Blaise Zabini, il ramassa mes livres et me les tendis. Je les récupérais rapidement et le jaugeais du regard.

-Que veux-tu Zabini? Le Serpentard fit la moue avant de regarder ses ongles comme si s'était la chose la plus importante au monde.

-Ne t'as-t-on jamais dit qu'il était impoli de répondre à une question par une autre question?

_« Que veut-il? » demanda Tom._ Je fis un sourire forcé au Serpentard face à moi tout en essayant de retenir mes sentiments, garder un visage impassible fut difficile mais je le fis du mieux que je pus.

-Et toi ne sais-tu pas qu'il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort? Il grimaça en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un proverbe moldus? Non finalement ne dis rien je ne veux pas savoir.

Je m'appuyais contre un mur et attendis qu'il se décide à parler pour dire autre chose que des âneries.

-Drago m'a tout dit. Lâcha-t-il enfin.

-Et qu'a dit la fouine pour que tu sois dans cet état? Demandais-je.

-Il paraîtrait que tu aides Dap…Astoria. N'ayant pas loupé son lapsus j'esquissais un sourire amusé.

-Souhaites-tu aider Greengrass, Zabini. A la manière dont il détourna le regard je sus qu'il avait comprit le sous entendus et que donc je ne m'étais pas trompé.

-Oui. Je sais que c'est dingue mais Drago et moi souhaitons les aider nous aussi et vu que toi aussi tu les aide on s'est dit qu'une alliance serait possible. Expliqua-t-il.

-Malefoy souhaite instaurer une alliance? Me moquais-je.

-Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Le défendit Zabini.

-Je sais parfaitement de quoi est capable une fouine. Tu as l'air d'oublier que j'étais là quand il a fait rentrer des mangemorts dans l'enceinte de château. Crachais-je mauvaise, Malfeoy était et serait toujours une pourriture de la pire espèce.

-Il l'a fait pour protéger sa famille, il ne pouvait pas prévoir que des cinglés se mettrait en travers des mangemorts.

-Les cinglés comme tu le dis si bien ont un sens de l'honneur, ce qui est une chose que tu ne sembles pas connaître. Je vis un éclair de colère passer dans les yeux de Blaise.

-Je suis bien heureux de ne pas le connaître, regardes ou cela à mener ta famille. Il écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main sur sa bouche, choqué de ses propres paroles.

-Weasley, je…Il ne put terminer sa phrase que je l'avais déjà plaqué contre un mur, baguette sous la gorge.

-Endoloris. Sifflais-je, la seconde d'après le Serpentard se tortillait à mes pieds comme la larve qu'il était.

_« Arrêtes. » ._

-Et moi qui pensais que tu me complimenterais sur mon sortilège. Ma magie recommençait à crépiter autour de moi.

_« Quelqu'un pourrait te voir, si cela venait à arriver tu devrais dire au revoir à ta vengeance contre Potter. »_

J'abdiquais trouvant l'idée trop insupportable.

Le Serpentard qui était tombé au sol se redressa légèrement et me dévisagea le souffle court. Je me baissais pour me mettre à sa hauteur et lui susurrais à l'oreille:- Oses reparler de ma famille pour la déshonorer et je te tues Zabini. Je ne suis plus la petite Weasley qui se contentait des sortilèges de Chauves furies alors ne me cherches pas.

Je me tournais rattrapais mes livres tout en gardant ma baguette à la main, avec une vipère dans son dos il fallait toujours se méfier.

-Que veux-tu qu'on fasse? Je me retournais quelques secondes plus plonger mon regard dans celui de Zabini qui semblait sur ses gardes.

-Aides la fouine à préparer son mariage. Tu es parfaitement au courant que l'amour rend stupide. Je me charge du reste.

Il hocha la tête et partit rapidement, ses jambes encore tremblantes de mon sortilège.

_« Te décides-tu enfin? En tout cas joli sort. »_

J'eus un sourire amusé, quand il voulait Tom n'était pas si horrible.

_**-O-**_

-C'est du suicide. Souffla le vieil homme face à moi. J'haussais les épaules.

-Mais non. Mon ton n'était pas trop convaincu mais après tout ce n'était pas ma faute c'était celle du taré qui habitait ma tête.

_« Merci. »_

_-_Derien. Aberforth me dévisagea et j'haussais une fois de plus les épaules, une moue innocente vain s'afficher sur mon visage.

-Tu es suicidaire, très bien c'est ton problème mais pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça? Questionna-t-il.

J'hésitais à tout lui révéler.

_« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on a besoin de lui. »_

_-Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu avais besoin de t'amuser en détruisant ton âme en sept jolies parties. Pensais-je._

_« Hey, grâce à cela j'ai accédé à l'immortalité! »_

_-Plus pour longtemps si j'en crois la magnifique vision que j'ai eu du trio, ils ont un horcruxe et veulent le détruirent._

_« Ils n'en n'ont pas les moyens. »_

_-Je suis presque sûre que c'est la que l'épée de Godric rentre en jeu._

_« Que veux-tu dire? »_

_-Rappelles-toi quand Potter à faillit te vaincre, il avait utilisé l'épée qui était elle-même…._

_« …recouverte de venin du Basilic, c'est pour ça que tu t'es senti mal la dernière fois. Le venin attaquait le journal et donc m'attaquait moi. »_

_-Il nous reste à savoir si c'était le venin déjà présent dans le journal où si l'épée était caché dans la pièce._

_-_Miss Weasley? Demanda Aberforth face à moi, je clignais des yeux me rendant compte que j'avais totalement oublié le vieil homme.

-J'ai besoin que vous m'ameniez quelque part. Je n'ai pas l'âge pour transplaner et le Ministère est sous le joug de Vous-savez-qui.

-Vous ne lâcherez pas l'affaire n'est-ce pas? Souffla le vieil homme.

-J'ai fais une promesse et je compte bien la tenir avec ou sans votre aide qui m'est à ce jour assez précieuse.

-Ou veux-tu aller?

-Quelque part dans la forêt de Sherwood.

Je souhaitais un endroit ou la rencontre serait un peu éloigné de la civilisation même si cela n'était que de quelques kilomètres.

-Pourquoi? Je plissais les yeux en le regardant.

-J'ai compris tu ne me diras rien. Quand veux-tu partir, petite?

Je ne pus ouvrir la bouche pour répondre que Tom se manifesta une nouvelle fois.

_« Tout de suite »_

_-Tu es sûr?_

_« Oui »_

-Tout de suite si cela ne te déranges pas.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux aux ciels et s'approcha du tableau d'Ariana qui hocha la tête à ses paroles.

-Allons-y avant que le couvre feu soit mit en place.

Je regardais brièvement par la fenêtre pour voir que le soleil était en train de se coucher, je ne pus l'observer davantage que Aberfoth m'avait attrapé le bras et avait transplané.

Arrivé à destination je me tournais vers lui.

-Merci. Il hocha la tête et partit en transplantant.

Je me mordis la lèvre avant de mettre mes mains de part et d'autre de ma bouche pour hurler.

-VOLDEMORT!

Quelques secondes cinq personnes masqués et recouvert d'une cape apparurent face à moi, un sortilège m'atteint à la poitrine et je ne cherchais pas à me défendre me laissant tomber sur le ventre prise de convulsion plus violentes les unes que les autres

-Regardez la pauvre petite insolente. Se moqua un mangemort en me donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre pour me faire revenir sur le dos.

-Weasley. Malgré ma douleur je reconnus la voix de Lucius Malefoy.

-Tu plaisantes? Un autre mangemort que je n'identifiais pas se baissa pour être à ma hauteur et enleva les cheveux qui m'étaient tombé sur la figure.

-Une victime de choix. Alors que fait-on Lucius, on l'achève ici ou on l'a ramène au château?

Je croisais le regard acier du mangemort, il me regarda de bas en haut et je fus étonné de voir une lueur coupable s'allumer dans ses yeux avant qu'il secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

-On l'amène. Il se baissa m'attrapa les deux bras et transplana m'amenant vers un lui inconnu.

* * *

_Merci à philae89, ladymalfoy-94 et Zenut._


End file.
